


【梅亚】One night

by T_Phoenix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, 性转瑟, 梅亚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Phoenix/pseuds/T_Phoenix
Summary: 性转瑟，慎入，ooc.垃圾车，慎入！柴，不好吃，慎入！
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	【梅亚】One night

酒吧内，四散的灯光晃得她一阵眼晕，闪光灯随着劲爆的音乐节奏短路般狂闪，低沉的重音狠狠打在心脏上，让人怀疑胸腔里装的究竟是音响还是心脏。

这种场景总是让她想吐。她捂了捂嘴，冰凉的手指立刻撤离同样冰凉的嘴唇。身后的金发同伴目睹了她的不适，担忧的询问她，“你还好吗？”

黑发的蓝眼姑娘摇了摇头，继续端着托盘往包间里走。黑色的波浪长发遮住她大半张脸，全是亮片组成的超短连衣裙完美的衬托她美丽的身体曲线，深v的领口下一看就是真空，随着步伐颤动的两只丰满，下摆摇动露出的丁字三角裤根本遮不住的圆润滑腻的臀肉，柔韧细瘦的腰肢，又长又直的一双腿蹬着高跟鞋。

临进门前，同伴递给她一副猫耳发夹，毛茸茸的雪白耳尖属实可爱，她在心里吐槽这家酒吧的恶趣味，把发夹戴在头上。

最后一次，这是她为她那个姐姐的破情报局最后一次执行任务，她再也不干了。自从一个月前在夏威夷为了一份情报把自己初夜交代出去之后，她就再也不想为Morgana做任何事了。

她要去找到那个混蛋！她本来可以从那个小岛上全身而退的，所有人都撤离了——除了她，就因为那个混蛋！那个混蛋留给她的只有一个充满迷乱和不堪的夜晚，低沉迷人的喘息，柔软卷曲的头发，肢体交缠的热度……第二天就不见人影！

Jessica转过头来看了看她，两个人混进女服务生的队伍里，走到其中一间包房门口。隔着门都感受到屋内的火热气氛。

两个姑娘随之进去。包房里是清一色的男性，雄性荷尔蒙的味道在酒精的催发下沾染上糜烂的味道。看见姑娘们进来，他们眼里闪着狂热的光芒，目光在胸部和大腿上来回扫视。金发的Jessica在昏暗的灯光下无疑是焦点，就连角落里那个事不关己的男人都抬起眼睛看向她，饶有兴趣的眼神闪闪发亮。黑发姑娘撇撇嘴，飞快垂下的眼睛里掠过轻蔑的光，没有注意那个男人移到她身上的目光。Jessica在万众瞩目中放下托盘，朝着座位中间那个中年男人走去，一条腿跪上沙发，甜甜笑着依偎进他的怀里，她注意到那个男人将手伸进Jessica的裙底，以一种色情的方式揉捏起来。

万恶的资本，万恶的Morgana。黑发的那个开了一瓶酒，下意识把沾了酒精的手指含进嘴里舔干净，接着就朝C位左边那个人走去，那是她这次的目标。都已经挂上明艳的笑容，却被打断。

“会跳舞吗？”角落里那个男人的脸隐在黑暗里看不清，但是她知道这句话是对她说的。

周围的人开始起哄，指着一旁的小台子。她看了眼，那里只有一根光秃秃的钢管。

妈的，粗俗！

她笑了笑，硬着头皮往那里去。不知道哪个王八犊子切了歌，她根本不会跳舞，无所适从的站在那儿，像只被遗弃的小黑猫，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛无措的看了看Jessica，然而后者对她摇了摇头。她只好随着慢节奏的乐曲慢慢晃动她的腰身。亮片超短裙根本遮不住她的屁股，她就像是在跳脱衣舞，不，从那些男人的表情来看，这比脱衣舞还浪荡。而且他们看她的眼神……她要吐了。

她刚仰起头，手从头发上划过，就听到一阵骚乱。

“怎么回事？你还愣着干嘛！”目标朝她怒吼着，指着座位末排那个黑发男人，现在所有人的目光都从她身上转移到那个男人身上，“没看见吗？还是需要我教你？”

她回以一个抱歉的笑容，朝那个多事的男人走去，其实恨不得扭断朝她大呼小叫的人的脖子。

她弯下腰，头发垂下来让她的脸处在阴影中，擦拭着西装上的红酒渍，那个男人居然没有对她动手动脚，这让她颇为惊奇。正要起身，那个人却猛的将她拉进怀里，不出意外的听到包间里发出的调笑声。

操，我今晚可不是来找你的！

她趴在人家身上，凹陷的脊背弧度惹人遐想，高高翘起的屁股和头发上的猫耳让人血脉偾张，黑发全部落在男人的脸上，随着女孩儿的轻笑，耳边是温热潮湿的呼吸和粘腻的水声，她在男人耳边低语，“不是擦红酒吗，先生？”

就在一瞬间，她闻到一股味道，是一种很干净的香味，很熟悉，她不知道如何去形容，但是在此时此地夸赞一个男人绝不是什么聪明的举动。

“那你想做什么？”男人拨开脸前的黑发，手指像对待猫咪那样轻轻揉弄她的后颈，她不得不称赞他有一副好相貌，“‘Arthur’？”

她的瞳孔有一瞬间的放大，周身血液仿佛凝固，手几乎要下意识地往腿侧去，那里平时放着一把锋利的短刀。

“嘘——”男人搂住她的腰，在她脖颈上的手指有意无意的擦过动脉，Arthur不敢动弹。

Jessica朝她投来一瞥，男人抬起胳膊把她的脑袋按进怀里阻断她俩的目光，站起来笑着表示歉意。

‘Arthur’是她的代号，没有人知道那同时也是她的名字，女用男名，这是父亲对她的期待。

等Arthur回过神来，两人已经在酒店走廊上，她正想着如何脱身，就被压在房门上亲吻，那人咬她的嘴唇，很痛，然后又安抚的舔弄他制造的牙印。身后一位服务生推着小推车，经过看上去在热吻的两人时抬起手腕看了看表，又瞥了瞥Arthur。

该撤了，不管任务成功与否。

Arthur抬起手环住男人的背，正要向他比个手势，男人偏过头遮挡住她的视线，拉下她的手按在门上。Arthur开始恼怒，她从来不习惯受制于人，穿着尖头高跟鞋的脚就要往他脚上踩。

“唔！”这男人是狗吗，总喜欢咬她！

身后一空，房门开了。Arthur被推进去，里面是一张让人脸红的豪华大床。男人在她转头的间隙将吻印在她耳后，往她耳朵里吹气，把人推倒在床上。

靠，又一次。

Arthur几乎要咒骂老天不公，一个月间两次被上，还都是陌生男人。

男人话不多，像是笃定了Arthur身上没有武器。事实上她确实没有，只是一次窃取情报的任务，又是这种衣服，根本藏不住。

“你在别的男人床上也这么乖吗？”男人啃咬她脖颈的间隙还不忘发问，手伸进裙底去扯她的内裤。

“什么？”

男人哼了一声，凑上来吻她。直觉告诉她，这个男人身上有许多东西值得挖掘，他知道的不比今晚的目标少。

只是被上一次而已。

Arthur今晚第二次把人压在身下，裙摆盖住两人下身，用臀部色情的摩擦男人已然硬挺的部位。一边肩带滑落下来，露出白皙的胸部，舌尖挑逗性的舔过嘴唇，满意的听到身下加重的呼吸声。

“啊！”惊呼声却是Arthur的。

男人的手掌不知道什么时候覆上她的臀部，在上面揉捏着，突然收紧的手指令Arthur猝不及防的惊喘出来。

这更像一场博弈，谁先按捺不住谁就认输。

男人粗糙的手掌抚摸胯骨时酥麻的快感和眼底深沉的欲望交织，要把Arthur的脑子搅成一团浆糊。不得不说他的技术很好但是莫名生疏，让她觉得奇怪。她伸手解开男人的裤子，正要俯下身去。

“不需要。”

男人坐起来，Arthur只能搂住他的脖子。男人的手从裙底伸进来捏她的胸，自己却有点脸红。

“你……啊……怎么知道我的身份……”她眯起眼睛，任由他拉下滑落的肩带含着她的乳尖舔弄，另一只手在另一边揉弄。

男人抬起眼睛朝她笑，脸颊边该死的还有酒窝，Arthur觉得自己喝醉了，尽管她今晚滴酒未沾。

被压倒在床上抬起腿，Arthur觉得这一幕似曾相识，直到男人将手指捅进来搅弄，电光火石下一个月前的记忆回笼。

“还是这么紧啊。”

Arthur瞪大眼睛，男人在她手指上亲吻一下，在她起身反抗时折了她的手翻过去，下身就这样顶进来。

“啊——”

头上毛茸茸的耳尖随着戳弄微微发颤，Arthur揪紧了床单，腰部深深凹下去，臀部越发显得挺翘。

“你当时跟我说你叫什么来着？”男人舔咬她的后颈，声音含糊不清，下身一送，引出Arthur的惊喘。

一个月前，在床上，她的腿盘在男人腰上，指间攥着男人微长的卷发。“你叫什么。”抽送间的喘息性感迷人，Arthur迷迷糊糊间说道，“嗯……Jessica.”

“你这混蛋！”Arthur咬牙承受身后热烈的顶弄，“我要杀了你！”

“Wow……”男人扣住她的腰，一边把自己送进去一边亲吻她的肩膀，“你谎报家门怎么说……还把头发染了！害我浪费了那么多时间。”

“不……啊……停……”

“不停。”

“唔……”

Arthur颤抖着被送到高潮，默默不语，男人把她翻过来，发现Arthur咬着嘴唇哭了。男人叹了口气，爱怜的吻了吻她溢满水色的蓝眼睛。

“你大概还不知道，我叫‘Merlin。’”

——————（分割）

（一个月前）

“他们居然想以这种方式把女儿塞到我们家来！”

“那这次的合作……”

“没有必要了，他们敢给你下药，就表示不需要我们的支持。”

“好的。”

“那个女孩是谁？”Balinor放下文件，看着他的儿子。

Merlin低下头显得有些不好意思，“她叫……Jessica。”

“你喜欢她？”

“父亲！”

Balinor露出了然的微笑，“带回来我看看吧。”

END


End file.
